


【濃咖黑巧】以假亂真

by ItsChian



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChian/pseuds/ItsChian
Summary: 注意事項＊原作　薑餅人王國背景，與跑薑劇情設定不熟＊時間點是假設主線很久以後黑巧加入王國的樣子＊拿鐵剛公布餅設寫下的假想文，私設拿鐵是濃咖親姊姊＊私設濃咖黑巧是室友＊家庭肥皂劇、巨量OOC
Relationships: Espresso Cookie/Dark Choco Cookie
Kudos: 1





	【濃咖黑巧】以假亂真

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/o8z5j5  
> 與朋友一時口嗨的設定

這是個難得悠閒的星期四。  
探險隊的活動告一段落，鐵匠鋪因為沒有木材所以也沒有工作。  
但黑巧克力餅乾還是習慣性的早起，用爐子慢慢烘烤黑麥麵包，享受這來之不易的安寧。

磅！！！  
門口傳來一聲巨響，聽起來像勇敢餅乾撞開他家的門，於是他上前迎接，然後非常、非常意外地看到，站在門口的是他那一向冷靜優雅的室友：濃縮咖啡餅乾。  
顯然，濃縮咖啡餅乾現在一點也不冷靜優雅，彷彿剛跟三隻夜空角烏賊搏鬥回來，衣領帶著摺痕、臉頰還掛著剛凝結的冰糖結晶，寬大的圓眼鏡閃爍著窘迫的光芒。

「發生什麼事？」  
「⋯很高興你發問了，否則我實在難以啟齒。」  
濃縮咖啡餅乾朝外看了看才關上門，說：「我有麻煩了，黑巧克力餅乾，我恐怕需要你的協助。」  
他掏出手帕抹掉臉上的冰糖：「而且事態緊急，我只能一口氣解釋。」

黑巧克力餅乾點點頭，示意他正在聽。

「幾個月前我那住在帕菲迪亞教書的姊姊寫信問候順便催婚問我現在有沒有對象我那時為了讓她死心就回信跟她說我在這裡跟一個餅乾交往了不需她操煩然後她現在說她來看看我順便認識我伴侶所以黑巧克力餅乾你可以假裝是我男友一起吃晚餐嗎？」

濃縮咖啡餅乾看著黑巧克力餅乾，那白色糖霜的睫毛上下搧了搧，當他以為要再解釋一遍時，對方緩緩開口：  
「⋯⋯為了圓謊，你要我配合，欺騙令姊？」  
「漂亮的重點整理。」  
黑巧克力餅乾輕輕搖頭，一搓白髮落在他緊閉的左眼，很難說他對這件幸福的煩惱有什麼看法。  
他整理一下思緒，回答：「不是不行，但你要有詳細的計劃，也給我一點時間考慮⋯」  
「很遺憾，」濃縮咖啡餅乾嘆氣：「她正站在門口。」

濃縮咖啡餅乾的姊姊、拿鐵餅乾。  
姊弟倆都同樣有優雅美麗的容貌、時尚華麗的服裝，差別是拿鐵餅乾比濃縮咖啡餅乾有更好念的名字，以及更多的耐心。

當他們出去迎接這位遠道而來的高貴餅乾時，拿鐵餅乾依然站得筆直，就像她剛散步到這兒駐足停下。  
她看見親愛弟弟身旁的黑色高大餅乾，朝自己行禮問候：「您好，我是黑巧克力餅乾。」  
本來打算營造親切和藹形象，拿鐵餅乾準備抬高揮舞的手立刻放下來，以淑女禮回應：「您好，我是拿鐵餅乾，舍弟這段日子有勞您照顧。」  
「您客氣了，請進。」

拿鐵餅乾心裡很驚訝，她以為出來的會是一個跟自己弟弟差不多內向的魔法師研究者，沒想過是這麼有禮貌、彷彿貴族王子般的餅乾。  
黑巧克力餅乾心裡也很驚訝，他以為他將要面對高出一寸的、女濃縮咖啡餅乾的怒火。

不知道自己被當成比例尺衡量的濃縮咖啡餅乾拎起姊姊的行李箱，吃力的走回屋內，黑巧克力餅乾見狀便順手接過來，壓低聲音問：「要準備房間嗎？」  
「留一間給她，然後我跟你睡？不用麻煩，我等等趕她去旅館就好了。」  
「⋯⋯好吧。」

其實黑巧克力餅乾覺得不太好，他們這麼久不見，難道沒有很多話想說嗎？  
但是從濃縮咖啡餅乾反應看來，寧願與室友擠也不想跟姊姊獨處一室，也許姊弟之間有什麼矛盾吧。

拿鐵餅乾默默站在客廳，看弟弟與“那位”說悄悄話，忍不住微笑。  
黑巧克力餅乾清了個角落放下行李箱，就找了個藉口閃去廚房了——雖然是半開放式，基本上沒有躲藏的功能，但聊勝於無。

少了黑巧克力餅乾當糖牆，濃縮咖啡餅乾立刻看到自家親姊那古怪的笑意，起了一身餅乾疙瘩，直接開嗆：「妳笑得很噁心。」  
「我很開心嘛，哎呀，弟弟真的長大了，姊姊很欣慰喔。」  
「妳真的很噁心。」  
「唉呀，你剛才可不是這樣跟黑巧克力餅乾先生說話的呢。」  
「你要是收斂一下那噁心的調子，我也可以嚴肅的跟你對話。」  
「哎——那樣子，是嚴肅嗎？喔天啊，那你溫柔的時候不就更⋯⋯」  
「閉嘴坐下，我去給妳泡咖啡。」

聽得一清二楚的黑巧克力餅乾往內挪，留了塊地方讓濃縮咖啡餅乾塞進這狹小的廚房。

「我決定了，黑巧克力餅乾。」一站定位置，濃縮咖啡餅乾便咬牙切齒的低喃：「晚餐取消，讓她喝完這杯咖啡就滾回帕菲迪亞。」  
「⋯⋯她不是敵人。」黑巧克力忍不住相勸。  
「的確，她比敵人更噁心，我寧願打黑化天鵝三百次也不想面對她。」  
濃縮咖啡餅乾垂頭，看到那明顯被烤焦的黑麥麵包，又嘆：「還毀了你的早餐。」  
他拿起來，施了個迷你微小的“濃縮式研磨”，把焦黑的外殼去掉。

「多謝。」黑巧克力餅乾接過柔軟白嫩的麵包，同時遞上濃縮咖啡餅乾需要的咖啡豆：「那偽裝情侶的部分，你想有需要串供嗎？」  
「沒必要，我猜她現在不管看到什麼，都會很興奮。」濃縮咖啡餅乾很快就用咖啡魔法磨碎了豆子，開始沖泡等待：「就順其自然、實話實説吧。」  
「那恐怕她很快就會識破了。」  
「那就啟用備案B：坦承你是室友，真正交往的餅乾是卡士達餅乾，我相信卡士達餅乾不會吝嗇幫這個忙。」  
「⋯⋯有點變態。」  
「沒錯，所以更加合理化隱瞞的原因。」  
「甜辣醬餅乾呢？她也很熱心助餅。」  
「我怕她手癢。」

咖啡在他們議論探險隊老熟人的時候完成了。  
「是時候該面對我姊了。」濃縮咖啡餅乾推了推眼鏡：「如果她問了什麼過分的問題，你保持沈默，我來打回去。」  
「⋯⋯言語意思的打回去？」  
「不排除上升武力制裁。」

然後，他們轉身拐個彎，來到客廳落座。  
說是客廳，其實也就是兩張沙發中間擺了茶几。眼前的拿鐵餅乾已經佔據了其中一張，黑巧克力餅乾和濃縮咖啡餅乾也只能迎著對面熱情的視線，擠在一起坐下。

開始時氣氛雖然難免僵硬，但總歸是融洽的。  
拿鐵餅乾先是懷念了一番弟弟沖咖啡的好手藝、問及桌上的豆豆果凍如何切得大小一致、對黑巧克力餅乾的刀工讚嘆不已。

在閒話家常的同時，拿鐵餅乾也正在思考，該如何開啟弟弟男朋友的話題。  
她很好奇，她什麼都想知道，她觀察對方：儘管一表餅才，可透著一股傭兵的戾氣，卻又有貴族的儀態。  
她看他坐姿，明顯不是短時間加強補習裝出來的，那言行舉止，明顯是幼年時被戒尺刻進麵餅裡的習慣。  
而最令拿鐵餅乾在意的，是那隻帶著傷疤緊閉的左眼。  
這隻眼睛尤其表現了“神秘”、“禁止探討”的香氣。  
但即便拿鐵餅乾再心癢，也不能冒犯。  
她可不希望這一來訪就把弟弟好不容易得到的桃花踩爛了。

「對了！」拿鐵餅乾突然ㄧ拍掌：「我帶了帕菲迪亞的紀念品，等我找找。」  
她輕輕揮舞了手指，一根與她同高的銀湯匙法杖憑空出現，湯匙微晃攪拌著空氣，放在角落的行李箱也喀噠一聲打開，從裡面飛出一件難以想像如何塞進行李箱的長條型禮物盒。  
黑巧克力餅乾尷尬的捧著，這種騙了感情還騙了禮物的感覺實在不好。  
他本想推拒，右手邊的濃縮咖啡餅乾發現他的猶疑，二話不說立刻搶下來，盒子便橫放在他們膝蓋上了。

「⋯⋯抱歉，還讓您破費⋯⋯」  
「哎呀，這沒什麼啦，」拿鐵餅乾掩著嘴吃吃地笑：「突然拜訪驚擾到您，是我比較不好意思，沒想到這孩子一來接我就往府上跑⋯」

濃縮咖啡餅乾皺眉，這說得好像他是小鬼頭亂帶路似的，反駁：「這裡是我家。」  
「啊？那⋯⋯」拿鐵餅乾困惑地看向另一位餅乾。  
「我也住在這。」黑巧克力餅乾坦然點頭。  
「咦⋯哎⋯⋯」拿鐵餅乾驚訝得忘記保持形象，她驚呼的氣音從她薄薄的手穿過：「你們的意思是⋯⋯你們同居嗎？！」  
「⋯⋯對。」  
黑巧克力餅乾回應後，覺得好像沒錯又好像哪裡怪怪的。

「⋯⋯⋯⋯啊、」拿鐵餅乾蹬地一下站起來，帶著戲劇性的哭腔喊：「小咖啡！」  
濃縮咖啡餅乾震了一下，慌亂的表示：「妳幹嘛突然！」  
然後他緊張地看向黑巧克力餅乾，這個過度可愛的乳名，被自己隊友兼室友知道實在太尷尬了。  
然而對方沒有任何一絲嘲笑的意味，他只看見那隻紅莓果色的眼睛映著大大的負罪感，好像在問他：我是不是搞砸了？

濃縮咖啡餅乾只來得及給他一個搖頭回應，便聽到他老姊又問：  
「你怎麼⋯天啊，你怎麼都沒說⋯」  
「只是一起住有什麼好講的？」  
「你的常識真的是⋯⋯你是不是打算等到結婚，才要讓姊姊認識黑巧克力餅乾先生？」  
「不是、我沒有要跟他結婚⋯」  
「你怎麼這麼渣啊⋯⋯」拿鐵餅乾一聲長嘆，隨後關心一旁被她弟弟欺負的好餅乾：「對不起，如果您受了什麼委屈，請一定要跟我說，我會讓濃縮咖啡餅乾負起全責。」

「不、您多慮了⋯我沒有任何損失。」黑巧克力餅乾將伴手禮放在茶几上，跟著起身回覆。  
拿鐵餅乾依然愁容滿面，濃縮咖啡餅乾仍在狀況外，茫然又無辜地摘下眼鏡擦拭。  
他可以理解拿鐵餅乾的煩惱：一方面擔心弟弟被壞餅乾拐走，另一方面又矛盾地擔心自家餅乾才是帶頭做壞事的餅屑。  
他也不是不能體會濃縮咖啡餅乾的心情：被家族賦予沈重又違背自己夢想的期望，想要反抗或著逃避，最後用扭曲的方式企圖達到雙贏的局面。  
可像他這樣的失敗者又有什麼資格去干涉？  
一左一右的咖啡姊弟僵持不下，於是他決定，委婉告知拿鐵餅乾詳情：  
「眼下這情況只是暫時性，這裡很多地方正在重新規劃，之後會有各自的住所，目前我們真的只是單純住在同間屋子，沒有發生任何您所焦慮的事情。」

「黑巧克力餅乾先生⋯」  
拿鐵餅乾心疼的感嘆，那詳盡的解釋中，無微不至地撫平她的擔憂，誠懇的語氣裡夾著難以察覺的遺憾。  
可怕的外型下藏著一顆纖細溫柔的餅心，多麼巨大的反差呀。  
這樣的餅乾，也難怪她那古怪彆扭的弟弟會墜入愛河了。  
看來，現在她要做的事情，只有一件了：  
「抱歉，能讓我跟濃縮咖啡餅乾單獨談談嗎？」  
「當然。」  
黑巧克力餅乾後退，想離開卻被拿鐵餅乾制止，下一秒就見到她彎起手肘，將濃縮咖啡餅乾架出門去了。

「好了，剩我們了，你要不要說真心話？」  
「我敢發誓，我們剛才說的都是實話。」濃縮咖啡餅乾非常不悅地回答，她竟然當著黑巧克力餅乾的面前將他拖著走！  
「你確定要我刨根問底？」  
「嘖。」  
濃縮咖啡餅乾心想：果然被識破了。  
備案B已經被黑巧克力餅乾否定，看來只能採用下下策的C計劃：乖乖道歉。  
「好啦，對不起。」濃縮咖啡餅乾兩手一攤：「其實我根本沒有對象，只是妳在信裡一直想抓我去跟妳那些同事、或著同事的朋友相親，我覺得很煩，才騙你說我交了一個男朋友。」  
他理了理衣襬，好像上面有無數的摺痕等待他壓平：「今天早上收到你的魔法靈鴿，才知道你到王國，嚇了一跳，所有計劃都是回家路上我想的。」  
濃縮咖啡餅乾雙手抱胸，扭頭張望遠處，看哪都好，就是不看拿鐵餅乾：「隨便妳笑吧，但請妳不要為難黑巧克力餅乾，他是被我拖下水的。」

「⋯⋯你知道你在說什麼嗎？」  
「一個荒唐到妳可以笑一輩子的笑話。」  
「不是⋯你為什麼這麼保護黑巧克力餅乾呢？」  
「保護？」濃縮咖啡餅乾這才抬頭瞪向拿鐵餅乾：「不、一向是他在保護我。如果妳想講的詞是『袒護』，那也不對，我只是實話實說，他急匆匆聽完這些亂七八糟的鳥事，第一個反應是譴責，第二是婉拒，直到他知道妳就在門口時，他才點頭。這不是被我拖下水嗎？」

拿鐵餅乾難以置信，恨豆豆不成果醬，忍不住舉起銀湯匙法杖敲敲濃縮咖啡餅乾的腦袋：「我真想把你帶回去大學重修戀愛學分！怎麼會有餅乾麵體頑固成這樣⋯一點都不開竅！」  
「實際上，大學課程根本沒有所謂的『戀愛學分』，妳的預謀嚴重缺乏可行性⋯」  
「閉嘴！」拿鐵餅乾又重重敲了笨蛋弟弟的頭：「你仔細想，什麼時候你會幫其他餅乾說話了？你什麼時候顧慮過其他餅乾的心情？有困難第一個找他，騙我交往也是寫男朋友不是女朋友，你還要狡辯！」  
「我這不是心靈的成長與成熟嗎！你到底想要確認什麼？」

「說你愛他！！！」  
「就不愛啊！！！」

「沒救了⋯⋯」拿鐵餅乾脫力地放下銀湯匙法杖，運動過度大喘氣：「難怪⋯最後黑巧克力餅乾先生聽起來很傷心⋯⋯都是你這個濃縮石頭餅乾害的⋯⋯」  
「傷心？為什麼？」  
「那麼徹底否定他的愛了⋯有哪塊餅乾聽到這種話會不傷心呢？」

聞言，濃縮咖啡餅乾搶走拿鐵餅乾的銀湯匙法杖，奮力敲打這個戀愛腦的姊姊：「醒醒！少喝點鮮奶油！我百分之百肯定，黑巧克力餅乾跟我一樣沒有那種想法！」  
「怎麼可能⋯⋯」  
「我又不是真的遲鈍白癡，他要是對我有意思，我怎麼可能還跟他住好幾年！」  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯。」拿鐵餅乾深呼吸：「好幾年。」

她仍不敢相信、掙扎著：  
「可是、可是，你們看起來那麼恩愛⋯甚至看到你為他用魔法削麵包！天啊，我以前拜託你磨咖啡豆還會被你兇⋯⋯」  
「恩、啊？」  
「唉呀、要不是你完全忘記日期，我要何年何月才知道你背後對別的餅乾如此熱情⋯⋯」  
「你根本沒說你要來的事！」  
「啊啊、弟弟根本不在乎姊姊，我可是半個月前就寄了特急加快掛號信呢⋯結果⋯嗚嗚。」

拿鐵餅乾掏出絲巾抹去眼角壓根不存在的淚晶，隔著脆脆的指尖，偷偷觀察親愛的弟弟有沒有一絲愧疚的心。

卻見到濃縮咖啡餅乾走回房子的背影。

「黑巧克力餅乾？」  
濃縮咖啡餅乾一進去，轉頭便看到黑巧克力餅乾站在門旁。  
黑巧克力餅乾一手咬麵包、一手佇在還套著劍鞘的草莓醬魔法劍上，早晨的陽光透過瑞士捲窗戶灑落在他身上。  
沒想到這位餅乾還可以把這莫名奇妙的動作站出英雄壁畫的味道。

黑巧克力餅乾看出濃縮咖啡餅乾眼中的疑問，他將口中的麵包完全吞下才開始解釋：「以防萬一。如果你施法，我會出去斷招。」  
「多謝你，現在可以放心了。」  
濃縮咖啡餅乾感覺情緒瞬間平撫，大腦冷靜下來後習慣性地做出戰術分析：「但是，你的行動仔細計算應當不可行。『濃縮式研磨』的詠唱時間極短，而你還有一段蓄力時間，因此更有可能的情況是暗黑劍擊剛出手，你就被捲進魔法風暴中受傷。」  
「⋯⋯有道理。」

拿鐵餅乾一跟著進來，便被兩塊餅乾無意識的閃光閃得心情澎湃又無可奈何。  
濃縮咖啡餅乾注意到他姊姊幽怨的瞪視，才想起他原本目的：  
「黑巧克力餅乾，這半個月，你有收到一封特別浮誇的、特急加快掛號信嗎？」  
「我不記得有需要簽收的信件⋯不過的確有一封信，令人印象深刻。」  
黑巧克力餅乾將劍掛回牆上，從旁邊的層架上拿出一本文件夾，裡頭全是最近濃縮咖啡餅乾未拆封的信件。  
很快，他們就按照可能的收件日時間，從中抽出一封光滑乳白、華麗花紋，帶有淡淡咖啡香的信封。  
——後面還黏著郵遞人員、鬆餅餅乾的簽收確認單。

「抱歉⋯」黑巧克力餅乾將確認單摘下：「整疊收下時，我沒注意到這張⋯」  
「不、讓你幫忙收信就很過分了；我沒付你薪水，你也不是秘書，沒有必要道歉。」  
濃縮咖啡餅乾拿過全部的信，他撿起第一封，看到上面的郵戳，驚訝發現：「噢，原來我已經待在實驗室22天了嗎？」  
黑巧克力餅乾沈默地點頭。  
拿鐵餅乾見狀再次怒吼：

「小咖啡！！！」

拿鐵餅乾幾乎對濃縮咖啡餅乾碎念了一早上，包括但不限於：  
「自己的東西自己收拾」  
「別只顧研究也要記得吃飯洗刷睡覺」  
「不要給餅乾添麻煩」

期間黑巧克力餅乾也有試圖幫濃縮咖啡餅乾緩頰的意思。  
濃縮咖啡餅乾悄悄地給他一個微笑，示意不用後，又繼續臭著一張臉面對他老姊。  
拿鐵餅乾看在眼裡，覺得心肝痛。

⋯⋯最後，他們一同陪著拿鐵餅乾，去了這裡唯一一間旅館，訂下一週的房間。  
兩個餅乾有各自的工作，於是大部分時間，拿鐵餅乾便自己四處走走逛逛這個百廢待興的王國。  
她從其他餅乾的談話中，聽到一個與她印象截然不同的濃縮咖啡餅乾：強大、堅定、嚴厲、可靠，探險隊的支柱，王國最偉大的魔法師。  
許多、都是她弟弟不曾跟她說過的故事。

「哎呀，姊姊真該早點過來的⋯⋯」  
「這句話妳已經念幾十次了。」  
車站，被姊姊強行從實驗室拎出來餞別的濃縮咖啡餅乾，與提著比來時更大行李箱的拿鐵餅乾，坐在長凳上，等待熊熊列車卸貨裝載。  
「好啦，我回去後，會幫你把相親推掉。」  
「很高興妳終於想通了。」  
「等學校放暑假，我會再來。」  
「這裡有什麼好玩？去其他地方啦。」  
「或是你們來帕菲迪亞玩也可以喔——」  
「我們？」  
「絕對不會打擾你跟黑巧克力餅乾先生呦！」  
「為什麼又扯到他！」

拿鐵餅乾嘻嘻笑起來，望四下無餅，便伸手揉捏：「看到你過得幸福快樂，姊姊真的真的很高興。」  
「我確實過得蠻好⋯但我覺得妳的意思一定不正常。」  
嗚——火車鳴笛，催促著還沒上車的旅客上車。  
「掰掰、暑假見喔——！」  
「好啦，再見⋯⋯」

走在返回實驗室的路上，濃縮咖啡餅乾越走越是心煩。  
他打開懷錶看了時間：五點三十七分，算一算路程，決定乾脆回家。

黑巧克力餅乾正在煮晚餐。  
他將果凍莓剁碎，和切成一口大小的果凍肉放進大鍋燉煮，紅通通的特製濃湯可以讓一個餅乾吃上好幾天。  
他聽到家門打開、關上的聲音，半開放式的廚房讓他抬頭就能看到來者，濃縮咖啡餅乾一如既往地朝他點點頭，算是一聲招呼。  
蓋上大鍋蓋子，轉為文火，黑巧克力餅乾簡單地收拾一下，走到一旁被他們當成餐桌的吧檯落座，將廚房留給濃縮咖啡餅乾泡咖啡。

掛好西裝大衣的濃縮咖啡餅乾，用拿鐵餅乾送的伴手禮——帕菲狄亞風味果香咖啡豆，泡了兩杯咖啡，一杯自己的黑咖啡，另一杯灑了可可粉的簡易摩卡則遞給了黑巧克力餅乾。

濃縮咖啡餅乾一如既往地坐在黑巧克力餅乾的右手邊。  
⋯⋯。  
兩塊餅乾沈默地品嚐咖啡，只有大鍋咕咚咕咚熬煮的聲音迴盪在他們之間。

隨後黑巧克力餅乾起身，揭開鍋蓋，確認湯的稠度完美，便盛了兩碗，坐回位子上，濃縮咖啡餅乾則從右側桌角邊上的餐具筒中抽起兩組湯匙與叉子，稍微擺了一下桌子，增加些許的儀式感。

「黑巧克力餅乾⋯」或許是食物溫暖的香氣柔軟了這塊餅乾繃緊的弦，濃縮咖啡餅乾一邊攪動濃湯，慢慢開口：「⋯她回去了。」  
「⋯⋯還好嗎？」  
「老樣子吧，以前也是這樣。她每次來探望都很煩，等到她離開了，我覺得⋯⋯還是很煩。」  
黑巧克力餅乾放下餐具，微微撇頭，右眼正好對上濃縮咖啡餅乾露出的左眼。

那如深培咖啡豆的瞳孔，流露著若有似無的悲傷。  
黑巧克力餅乾知道，那是親族暫別時撕裂的痛苦。  
他安靜地看著對方，傳達著無聲的關懷。

濃縮咖啡餅乾抬頭，望進那比果凍莓燉湯還要暖和的獨眼，柔軟地像是能吸走他心裡所有繁雜的噪音。  
他勾起一個優雅的微笑，執起剛才泡的咖啡輕抿，想起那日的荒謬事，他笑：「話說回來，我還沒好好答謝你。」  
「不用、實際上我沒幫到你多少，事情最後是你自己解決的。」  
「這個⋯⋯實際上，也不算完全解決。」  
「什麼？」  
「她對我們有一些很深的⋯誤解。」濃縮咖啡餅乾搖晃著杯中液體，遲疑地說：「我也不明白，她明明很敏銳，但她偏偏對整個環節中最假的部分深信不疑。」  
「⋯⋯具體說來？」  
「她覺得我們很恩愛。」

濃縮咖啡餅乾看到黑巧克力餅乾的臉色漸變，白色糖霜的睫毛微微下垂，帶有細紋的眼角似乎正在抽動，深色的唇微啟，半晌後，才難以置信地說：  
「⋯⋯恩⋯愛⋯？」

濃縮咖啡餅乾忍不住掩嘴大笑。

好吧，感謝拿鐵餅乾，他第一次看到黑巧克力餅乾如此傻眼的表情。

【End】


End file.
